


A deadpool make-over

by TheBlazeCal



Series: Finished Taskpool stories [11]
Category: Deadpool (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/pseuds/TheBlazeCal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>White and orange isn't stealthy, at least that's what the black and red clad merc tells Taskmaster, he wants Tony to wear something else if they're gonna work together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A deadpool make-over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lordjenjen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/gifts).



> Jen my angel commissioned me to write a Taskpool story that would put a smile on people's face. I think this will do that.

“Give me back my suit…”

“You are not wearing this when we do jobs together, no way.”

“It’s my signature outfit!” 

“It’s white and pirate themed…”

“Wilson!”

“I will design you a suit, just for our missions…”

“You would make something ridiculous.”

“Hate to break it to you Tasky, baby, you already have that covered.”

Tony Masters looked just about ready to tear Wade Winston Wilson a new one. Instead he deflated in defeat and let out a grumbled ‘whatever’. Something that made the mouthy merc let out a high-pitched cheer as Tony watched him run to the other side of the room.

“I am burning these!” 

“Don't you dare I will wash those and put them on a mannequin!”

With a flair equal to Captain America even though he was left in nothing but boxers, Tony ran after Wade, eventually pinning him against the door that had been hard to open with the clothes in his hands.

“You are such a loser Tasky…”

“Says the guy with a hero merch collection…”

“Those are an investment.”

“I have seen you play with them.”

Reclaiming his clothes as he didn’t move away from his partner in crime now a days was easier than expected, but he realized that was probably because Wade had realized he was wearing nothing but boxers.

“You should be more grateful Tasky, I am giving you a Deadpool makeover. “

“I have seen your wardrobe, I highly doubt it will be as much better as you claim.”

The insulted huff didn’t escape Tony’s notice but he chose not to push the debate further as Wade dropped down on his couch putting his feet on his now no longer clean glass table as he pulled pencils and paper out of thin air. 

Tony found himself observing Wade from the doorway he had earlier pined the latter, watching the focused expression he could see even through the mask. Wade worked feverishly on whatever he was drawing, an eraser he would have sworn wasn't there before flew over the paper. 

It took Tony quite a while to drag himself away from watching his annoying house guest work on whatever outfit he was designing for him. When he, did he got busy -- keeping himself distracted was the only way to avoid forming attachments to the people around him.

After putting the laundry in the machine and getting dressed in sweatpants and a hoodie, he went into the kitchen area to cook. Tony internally cursed himself for having a cooking island with an open area that connected to the dining area and the living room. Temptation to watch Wade draw faded however as soon as he got cooking, he needed to pretty much cook for an army unit if he wanted to avoid pizza being ordered an hour after dinner.

“Is that chili I smell?”

Tony nearly jumped as he heard the sing-song tone of Wade's raspy voice in his ear. His reflexes kicking in before he could stop himself he had pinned Wade onto the kitchen counter with his arm in a painful twist hold.

“Don't sneak up on me, you're lucky I wasn't holding a knife this time!”

“But you are so adorable when you are cooking.”

“Shut up Wilson.”

Tony released his hold on the annoyingly cheerful Wade, trying to shrug him of when upon release he draped himself over his back his arms falling over his shoulders to hook together little above Tony’s belly button.

“Lemme taste.”

“It’s isn't done yet…”

“Lemmeeeeeee taaaaaaaste.... ouch!”

He interrupted Wade's whining by hitting his arm with the spoon he grabbed in defeat so he could end the otherwise never ending pleading.

A smirk appearing on his face as he saw one of the spicy pepper bits in the top layer, revelling in the fact that Wade couldn't see his face and was too busy pouting to pay attention, he scooped up the portion with the piece of ghost pepper. He brought the spoon to Wade's mouth. It took effort to not laugh as Wade nearly tugged the spoon out of his hand due to his eagerness to have the content.

It took some time to set in. The rhythm of Wade's chewing suddenly interrupted by a gulp as he swallowed the content before he yanked back. 

Tony turned around to observe the scene he created. Enjoying the sight of Wade waving his hands at his mouth with his tongue sticking out, the rolled up mask crooked due to shifting from the expressions he was making.

“Milk, Wilson, drink some milk. I seemed to have scooped up a piece of the pepper by accident.”

The fridge got nearly pulled on top of Wade due to how violently he pulled the door open, brabbling some accusations without actually pulling his tongue back into his mouth to at least attempt to articulate. 

Tony lost it when Wade pretty much started chugging down the milk like a madman, the milk running down his chin and neck onto his chest. The sound of his laughter echoed through the room until Wade was suddenly standing in front of him, mask still crooked, suit soaked with milk.

“You do know how to laugh, Tasky.” 

“You are just not as funny as you think, Pool.”

“Barney always the grumpy butt.”

“Tony.”

“Wha?”

“Call me Tony…”

“So your name is not Barney?”

“It most certainly isn’t Barney, you pulled that name out of your ass the first time we met and held onto it...much to my annoyance…” 

Tony let his gaze lower down Wade’s body watching the milk drip down hitting the before clean kitchen floor after having traveled all the way from Wade’s collared neck to the base of his suit.keeping his eyes on the forming puddle of white on his black kitchen floor. 

“You’re a mess Wilson go clean up while I clean this up.” 

“You’re a grumpy Tony!” 

He didn’t look up as he watched Wade’s feet turn 180° before they disappeared out of sight as the owner of the feet sang Tony’s name over and over again. A smile playing on Tony’s lips hidden behind his mask at that. 

When the floor was cleaned and the chili was simmering peacefully on the stove Tony got restless. So he decided to go peak at whatever Wade had been designing picking up the sketch to see it properly. 

His eyes slid over a stylized combat suit with protective guards on the legs, on the waist sides and stretching over the back where the kidneys were located. A strap system for a shield and weapons. 

“...This is amazing…” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 8 commissions done 6 to go


End file.
